Gratitude
by howtodresswell
Summary: LJ Prompt Fill Bolin thanks Mako for saving him from Amon. Things get naughty quick. Pure slashy smut.


This was a super quick fill I wrote for an LJ prompt fill.  
Link: .?thread=462402#t462402

Warnings: explicit sexual material, incest

This is probably riddled with mistakes and whatnot. I need a betareader. Meh.

Enjoy!

Mako had to admit- there was something off about Bolin. His younger brother had just returned from a visit to Korra (most likely attempting to woo the Avatar with some gifts for sure), and ever since he waltzed into their room that night, he did nothing but stare at Mako.

At first, Mako had thought that Bolin was angry at him or something. However, there seemed to be no frustration behind these rather intense looks he was getting. It almost seemed like Bolin was... determined. Determined to do what? Mako didn't know.

"Bo, is everything... alright? Did something go wrong with Korra?" Mako inquired, watching as his brother stare, seated in a chair across from him.

Bolin seemed to snap out of his trance, the intensity from behind his gem-like eyes seeming to dissipate. "Oh, ah... everything went great!" Bolin sputtered out, interrupting his sentence with one of his trademark grins. "I just went there to thank her for saving me from Amon."

Mako let out a sigh of relief, "Good. I thought something was up. You have seemed a little... spacey since you returned."

Bolin let out a nervous laugh, "Oh, haha. I have, haven't I?" He trailed off, his gaze falling to the floor.

Mako rose from his seat and walked over to his brother. "Well, I'm going to go rinse off before bed. Let me know if you need anything."

He gave Bolin two steady pats on the back, and then left the room to head to the locker room.

Dripping wet and beginning to catch cold, Mako quickly exited the shower stalls and hurried to collect his towel. Barefoot, he padded over to the lockers and picked up a clean towel. He vigorously ran the cloth through his damp hair, getting it as dry as he could. He then wrapped the towel loosely around his waist.

He turned to collect his clothes, only to notice a figure sitting on the ground next to him, back propped up against the lockers.

"What th-" Mako exclaimed, tripping over the figure and landing on the ground. His towel sunk lower on his hips.

He sat up, leaning on one elbow. Wincing, he looked up to see the Bolin scrambling to his feet.

"Mako, oh spirits, Mako! Are you alright! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Mako let out a chuckle "Bo, I'm fine. What were you doing sitting there?"

Bolin sat down on the ground in front of Mako's reclining figure, that look of determination returning to his eyes. "I- I need to talk to you, Mako."

Mako signaled Bolin to continue with the inquisitive arch or his eye brow.

"Well, I thanked Korra earlier today for saving my life. I never got to do the same for you though." Bolin said quietly. He was definitely serious.

"Bo, you don't need to-"

"No, Mako. Let me finish." Bolin was on his hands and knees now, inching towards Mako. "You have been taking care of me for so long. I would have probably been dead by now if it weren't for you."

"Bo, seriously-"

"You are my brother. You deserve more gratitude from me." Bolin said in a very even tone. By this point, Bolin's head was inches above Mako's thigh. His head bent lower and lower, until his lips connected with Mako's bare lower thigh. He kissed it a bit and then his tongue snaked out, tracing languid circles around the sensitive flesh.

Mako panted a bit. He hadn't been pleasured in over a year, but this was BOLIN. His BROTHER.

"Bo- BoLIN! What are you do-"

Bolin had snaked his tongue up farther, past Mako's mid-thigh, and was now approaching the edge of the towel. Bolin began sucking the flesh and nibbling a bit, while his hands began to roam and massage Mako's lower abdomen.

"Boli- hnng" Mako was trying his best to protest, but the Bolin's head was underneath his towel, and Bolin's right hand just connected with one of his nipples, gently twisting the tan-colored skin into a hardened state. Bolin was making the most delicious smacking noises as he kissed and sucked his way across Mako's pelvic bone.

By this point, Mako had given up protesting. This was wrong. Well, it should have been wrong, but Mako honestly didn't care. This was the horniest he had ever been. And, to be honest, Bolin was an attractive kid. His rampant fan-base surely served as a testament to that fact. Hence, he'd let the moment happen and then feel guilty later if necessary.

All Mako could do was move to unhook his towel. Upon doing so, Bolin's beautiful green eyes flicked up to stare right at Mako. Then, Bolin moved down, past Mako's half-hard penis, and took one of Mako's nuts into his mouth.

That did it. Mako's penis was fully erect by now, and it certainly was not dry.

The only sounds that could be heard currently were those of Mako's panting and moaning in a euphoric, lust-filled haze, and Bolin's loud, sloppy sucking.

Bolin began to alternate sucking one nut, and then another, before his hands slid from Mako's chest, down to Mako's hard-on. Bolin released Mako's testicles and spit a few times onto one of his hands. He grinned widely as he grasped Mako's cock and began pumping it. He then bent down and began placing a large hickey on skin right above Mako's genitals, while using his other hand to tickle and fondle Mako's testicles. Finally, Bolin removed his hand and took most of Mako's length into his mouth.

Bolin let out a muffled cough, clearly not the most experienced at actually giving a blow-job. He gagged a little bit, but then let his throat relax. He began to move his head up and down Mako's shaft, alternating his mouth with the occasional thrust of his hand on Mako's hard length.

Mako was completely out of it by this point. His body had never experienced this many wonderful sensations before. All he could think about was the erotic sound of Bolin sucking his cock.

Bolin increased the pace, sucking and bobbing greater than before. Bolin would have grinned (if he could have at this point) when Mako's hips began involuntarily thrusting into his mouth, occasionally making him gag a bit, but ultimately making the experience much better.

Mako began to pant even harder, letting a jumbled mix of words escape his mouth, "Bo…lin… spirits… cum… goingto… cum."

Mako closed his eyes and grunted loudly as multiple waves of semen exploded down Bolin's throat. Bolin sucked down all of the fluids he could, though he coughed some up once he removed Mako's penis from his mouth.

Panting, Mako sat up from his reclining position and looked at Bolin.

Bolin's lips were swollen and his hair messy. He looked… delicious. Throwing all previous judgment to the wind, Mako brought Bolin into him and planted a slow, delicate peck on hips lips. He then leaned his forehead against his brothers.

"Thanks," Mako whispered with a smile, and then paused.

He added, "… oh, and you are very welcome."

Bolin chuckled, and then tackled tackled Mako in a bear hug, planting a huge, sloppy kiss on his lips.

-

End


End file.
